


Techno Brite

by cheshiretears



Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jeremy is anxious but everything works out happily, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length 20-30 minutes, all relationships can be read as romantic or platonic, mentions of underage drinking and drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears
Summary: Jeremy gives Michael a 90 dollar box of crayons.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Voiceteam 2020- Blue Team Bleu [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	Techno Brite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Techno Brite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451781) by [Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker). 



> For the Voiceteam 2020 Week 2 challenge "Podfic but make it about musicals."
> 
> I need you all to know that this fic has one of my favorite lines and that is, "Computers are awesome, as long as you don’t ingest them." Excellent advice I think we can all get behind!

  


**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qRD3RxiH4ZOEq3O81ODAVw3H6Qn5_0iO/view?usp=sharing) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/techno-brite-by-beth-harker-podfic) (21:41 min | 19 MBs)

 **Text:** [Techno Brite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451781) by [Beth Harker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker)

 **Reader:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)


End file.
